


A Stupid Discussion Between Two Background Characters During a Lull in Protagonist Action

by tanarill



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Elephants, Eyes, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-02
Updated: 2008-04-02
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanarill/pseuds/tanarill
Summary: A character study on the PotC comic relief.





	A Stupid Discussion Between Two Background Characters During a Lull in Protagonist Action

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whatclaptrap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatclaptrap/gifts).

"So wot you is sayin' is, that roc would be able to carry a coconut."

"Wull, a roc kin carry a h'elephant. It ought be able to carry a coconut."

"But then there'd be the cost of feedin' it-I mean, they eat elephants, right? So that's wot, one elephant day, and imagine the amount of shit."

"Oh, yeah."

"And you would have a 'ard time controlin' it. So prolly not a good inves'mint all 'round. 'Specially if yer eye is eaten."

"Eatin' what?"

"Not eatin, stupid. Et."

"Ooooh . . . 'm 'ungry. Less go find some food."

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of these short fiction pieces from 2008. This one belongs to the person who was, on LiveJournal, trenchcoatkid. I don't know who they are now, and Google is not being helpful.
> 
> On a totally unrelated note: I must not strangle my professor, I must not strangle my professor, I must not strangle my professor.
> 
> ETA: Dragon found them! They are Whatclaptrap. Enjoy your fic, Whatclaptrap!


End file.
